


How It All Began

by rosied



Category: For the Love of Cars RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip and Ant meet up before the start of filming on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



“Hello - I'm Ant Anstead! It's good to meet you.”

“Phil Glenister. How're you doing?”

“Fine, mate. I remember seeing you in 'Life On Mars' - it used to crack me up whenever I watched!”

“You liked it, then?”

“It was OK, but it was the police procedure that really made me laugh - we'd have got fired if we'd tried that sort of thing in real life!”

“What, you were a rozzer?”

“Before I went into the car restoration business full-time, yes... of course, it was quite a bit later than the 70s. Maybe things were different back in those days!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you're younger than me, no need to rub it in!”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, don't be - a bit of bickering'll go down well on the show! Here, why don't we go down the pub, have a pint or two and get to know each other a bit?”

“Brilliant - that's a great idea! We can talk about the show, too, see how we think it'll work.”

**********

_I reckon I could like this Ant bloke - nice firm handshake, seems friendly enough. Cheeky sort, mind you - but like I said to him, the viewers will probably go for it. Actually, come to think of it, I think we'd work well together on camera. Maybe I should suggest that to the producers - that we do some stuff together during the show, not just looking at some old rust-bucket at the beginning of the show and then looking at the finished product at the end. I'd enjoy that. Hope he's not too much of a tech-head, though - at least not all the time!_

_\----------_

_I think we're going to get on well, Phil and me. Seems pretty friendly, doesn't put on airs. Wonder how much he knows about cars? I've heard he's a real enthusiast - let's see how much he knows about what's inside them! Pity we won't be working together all that much on the show... I'd like to spend more time with him. Perhaps I could join him when he takes the cars out for a spin after I've finished the restoration. It'll give me a chance to see how they perform - make sure I've done the job properly. Yeah, I'll suggest that to the producers the next time I see them._

**********

"We've got to have a Land Rover, Phil!"

"You're absolutely right - you can't get more British than that!"

"Well, you could debate that, but it's up there."

"So how'd you reckon restoring one of those would go?"

"The key to restoring a Land Rover is the chassis - it's the heart of the car, and everything else depends on it being solid. See, everything bolts to the chassis: the suspension, the engine, gearbox, the drive train - that delivers power to the wheels..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

“I'm sure this is all very fascinating, Anthony, but I can't understand a bloody word of it. Let's try talking about something other than cars for a while, see if it's possible, hmm?”

“Sorry, I do tend to get a bit carried away! But would you mind sticking with Ant? I don't like being called Anthony all that much.”

“Oh, why's that?”

“Because when I was a kid, I was only ever called Anthony when I was in trouble for something.”

“Reeeeeaaaallly?”

“Oh god, me and my big mouth! You're going to make a thing of it, aren't you?”

“You think I'd do something like that? You wound me, Anthony!”

“Yeah, right! I warn you, I'll find some way of getting my revenge!”

**********

_Bloody hell, he knows a lot about cars - really willing to share the info too. My head hurts! Still, I can't fault his enthusiasm (I'm a bit envious of it, actually), and he does have a good sense of humour about it - even when he's asked to shut up! Very touchy-feely - I'm not used to that. But I have to admit I sort of liked it... found myself almost relaxing into it a few times. Don't know what that's all about, but it doesn't bother me so I'm not going to waste time worrying about it._

\----------

_Wow, I'm having a great time here! Phil's really good company and he has so many funny stories to tell. Nice smile when you get past the grouchy cynic persona. Knows his cars, too! Very easy to talk to - though I think I'd better rein in the tech talk a bit. He did put up with a fair amount of it before he told me to shut up... in fact, he seemed pretty interested for a while. I get the impression he's not used to much physical contact though... I should watch that too. But I was so relaxed with him that I started in with the shoulder touches and stuff without realising what I was doing. He didn't really seem to mind, though... I wonder whether... nah, better not think about that._

**********

“I enjoyed myself no end tonight, Ant. I think we're going to make this show a big success - can't wait to start the filming!”

“Same here - we'll have to do this again some time!”

“Tell you what, why don't you come round to my place one night - we can order a takeaway and watch bad films with good cars in them, or good films with bad cars in them, or something!”

“I'd like that... quite a lot, actually.”

“Great! I'll give you a call next week then. 'Night, Ant!”

“'Night, Phil!”

**********

”You want to watch WHAT??!!”

“What's wrong with it?”

“It's crap, that's what! And bloody ancient... though I suppose that's to be expected.”

“Knock it off with the ageist remarks!”

“Sorry.”

“No you're not.”

“True. Anyway, next time I'm bringing the DVD!”

“Next time?”

“If you want to, I mean.”

“Yeah, why not? If only so I can laugh at your dreadful taste in films!”

**.**

.

.

"That really was awful! I can see I'm going to have to educate you."

"I can't wait. Same time next week then?"

"You're on!"

**********

_That was brilliant - haven't enjoyed myself that much in a long time. Really looking forward to next week. Maybe he'd like to make it a regular thing!_

\----------

 _Thought I'd put my foot in it for a moment there, blithely assuming we'd be having another film evening. He didn't seem to mind, though, thank goodness. It'd be nice to do it every week. Maybe I could ask him over to my place, show him where I'll be working when we're doing the show._  

**********

"I've pretty much run out of film ideas, Ant. How about you?"

"I'm drawing a blank here, too."

"That's a shame - I was enjoying myself mocking your crap taste in films!"

"Not as much as I was enjoying the chance to catch up on my sleep - your blasts from the past are better than sleeping pills any day!"

"Well, I suppose it won't be that long before we start filming..."

"Tell you what - we could start playing car-themed board games! What d'you think?"

"Oh yes, that's a brilliant idea! Can't wait to beat the pants off you!"

"Hah! I reckon it'll be your pants in danger, not mine!"

"We'll see about that! What are we going to play though? I don't know any car-themed board games. Do you?"

"i'll think of something, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried - I have faith in you, Anthony."

"And quit calling me Anthony!"

**********

_Thank goodness Ant came up with an excuse to carry on getting together. I've been enjoying his company so much every week - I'm not sure I could bear not to have it. Maybe we could get on hugging terms instead of just shaking hands... wait, brain, where did that come from? Well, that's what good friends do, isn't it? And I think we certainly count as good friends by now._

\----------

_Glad I came up with the idea of board games - I'd have hated our evenings to come to an end. Phil seemed to be relieved as well - maybe I could suggest that we carry on getting together just because we enjoy each other's company.. more than enjoy in my case, if I'm being honest with myself. But I still need to think of a good board game to bring next time... oh, **I** know!_

**********

“Just because we ran out of films we want to watch doesn't mean we have to sink to the level of playing the bleedin' Top Gear Board Game, Anthony. What were you thinking? They're our rivals!”

“Oh come on, admit it, you're enjoying it really!”

“S'OK.”

“Just OK?”

“All right, all right, I'm enjoying it! Happy now?”

“Yeah.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Well, I was enjoying it!”

“Until you started losing, you mean?”

“Bastard. You were cheating anyway!”

“I was not!”

"Yes you were!"

"Wasn't!"

"Were!"

"Wasn't!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, I suppose I'll have to think up a game for next week. I don't have a bloody clue about it - not that I'm going to need to do much thinking to top your daft idea. Doing nothing would be more fun than that!"

"Honestly, I think we're good enough friends that we don't need to come up with excuses to see each other anymore, Phil. I enjoy your company a lot, and I flatter myself that you enjoy mine - why don't we forget about the board games and stuff?"

"Smartest thing you've said all night - and I'm willing to admit you're starting to grow on me! Tell you what - I'm getting a bit fed up of takeaway, too. Why don't I cook for us next week?"

"Sounds lovely! I'll bring the wine... and the indigestion pills!"

"Cheeky sod - I'll have you know I'm a brilliant cook!"

"Hmmmm - we'll see. Until next week then. Take care, mate!"

**********

_He hugged me! And it felt as good as I thought it would. Hope that's going to be a regular thing._

_OK, what should I cook next week - something simple, I think, if his taste in takeaway is anything to go by... I know, steak! Can't go wrong with that, I'll have to give him a ring and see how he likes it. Get the good china out, proper napkins, candles, music... hang on - CANDLES?? MUSIC?? Anyone would think I was planning a seduction or something! Oh shit, I think I am! When did that happen? What am I going to do about it? He'd never be interested... bur he did say we were seeing each other. I like the way that sounds... maybe I should tell him so._

_No candles, though._

_\----------_

_Don't know why I decided to hug Phil - it just felt right somehow. He seemed to like it too, he was definitely hugging me back, so I'm going to keep on doing it. God, I'm really falling for him! I wonder if there's any chance... it's no good, I'm going to have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't hate my guts after, don't want to lose our friendship - but I've got to know if he might be interested._

_He offered to cook for us, though - that might mean something! I need to find some really good wine to bring... hopefully the chap at the offy can suggest something good._

**********

"That was a great meal, Phil - thanks! I would never have guessed you were so domesticated."

"Yeah, well, not everyone lives on doughnuts in one hand and engine parts in the other."

"Hey, as long as I remember which hand is which it works for me! Not that this doesn't make a lovely change. Would you like a hand with the washing up?"

"Washing up? That's what dishwashers are for! You just go and make yourself comfortable while I throw everything in and make us some coffee. Would you like some brandy with it?"

"Brandy would be great, thanks! You're really pulling all the stops out tonight, aren't you? I'll have to return the favor and cook for you some time."

"Ummm..."

"Yeah, you're right, perhaps not. You really would need the indigestion pills!"

**********

 _Glad Ant decided to have the brandy - I need some Dutch courage here! I hope he sits on the sofa, not on one of the chairs - that'd make things easier. Should I put some music on? Oh, for fuck's sake, I'm acting like a bloody teenager in love! Just relax, Glenister, you're over-thinking this. Go with the flow, whatever that turns out to be._ _  
_

**********

_Right, where am I going to sit? Chair or sofa? Sofa, I think - that'll make things easier. I'm having a brilliant evening, it's almost like a date! I wonder if it is? God, I've got butterflies in my stomach! I feel like I'm a teenager all over again! Here he comes... will he sit here or on a chair? Oh good - here! Now, just drink some brandy, relax, and then tell him._

**********

 “...Ant...”

 “Yes?”

 “I've been thinking...”

 “What about?”

 “Well, I've enjoyed your company very much these last few weeks and I really like you and I... I... Oh, damn it!”

 “Phil..."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?”

 “...yes...”

"C'mere, then..."

**********

_Oh..._

\----------

_...yes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I went slightly AU for no-wives purposes, as you suggested in your DYW letter.


End file.
